Flaming Angel
by AnimeMerodi
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW. Ginny can't seem to find a reason to enjoy her life. She should though, Voldemort is gone and she has her loved ones.There is still a emptiness she can't explain. Will she fix or stay where she is? GinnyXTom
1. Dreams Bring Possibilities

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, an amazing author.

**Notes**:Based in Ginny's 7th year. Voldemort defeated Harry's 6th year. Pairings mentioned GW/TR, HP/DM, H/R.

Dreams Bring Possibilities

Ginny sighed as she stared outside the window of the Burrow. It was summer time yet again and she found herself alone with nothing to do….again. Bill and Charlie were both married and had moved to travel the world. Percy was well Percy…..anyway who knows where and frankly she could care less. The twins had their business and it was going so well they were opening two new stores in Italy and Japan. Ron, Harry and Hermione were outside together waiting for Draco to get here. Everyone was surprised when Harry told them last year that he and Draco were an item. But it was logical seeing as it was safer now that Harry had defeated Voldemort. It was cute though and Ron was actually more accepting….after a month or two. She smiled at that but sighed. The war was difficult and it still haunted her. All the people who died and everyone who bore scares from it. She shivered and was thankful it was over...mostly. She shook her head and looked at the date.

Her 17th birthday was tomorrow and she wasn't looking forward to it. It seemed like a part of her was always missing. She wasn't sure why and everything she tried never seemed to fill that void. She got up and went down stairs where her mother was making lunch. She helped her out and then set the table. After lunch she went outside and laid down on the grass. She felt the heat of the sun's rays on her face and she relaxed. She smiled and stretched while turning to her side where she fell asleep.

_Ginny woke up with a start and looked around to see how long she had been asleep. The sun was almost set so she got up and headed for her house. She walked inside and the living room was empty. She figured everyone was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner and walked towards the kitchen. Once she walked through the door she could find no one in sight. She frowned and said, "Hello…Mom?...Dad?... Is anyone home?" She ran up the stairs and checked all the rooms. Still she found no one and she was beginning to feel panic rise within her. She ran to her room to try and calm herself. Where could her family be? There wasn't anyone to fear now that Voldemort was gone and his followers were either dead or locked up. Through her brainstorming she failed to hear a disturbance in her room until she heard something rustle. She flinched back and looked for the source of the noise. When she found it she saw a silhouette of a person and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok guys this isn't funny anymore. Come out. You've had your fun and scared me."The figure came out into the light to reveal not a read headed Weasley, but a young teenage boy with black hair and sea-green eyes; the very eyes that have haunted her for years. She screamed and tried to run out of the room but the door magically shut and it was locked. She turned to face him and wondered how he was here. Tom smiled and stepped forward while still leaving about a yard of space between them both. "Ginny. How nice it is to see you after all these years." Ginny stared at him in shock and stepped back a bit. Tom laughed and moved toward her. "You always were star struck each time you saw me." He kept moving toward her until she finally hit a wall. Ginny finally found her voice and said, "W-what are you doing here? How is it possible that you are here?" He laughed. "My, my, my Ginny…how time has discouraged your faith in my power. I suppose you believe that since Voldemort was destroyed in your world that there was no chance I could still exist? I suppose that I can let that slip though…" She stared at him and felt herself relax unwillingly. She knew why. She never forgot how she fell in love with him back in her first year. She folded her arms over chest and tried to keep up some sort of façade. "Well then…why are you here? I'm sure you have some sort plan swirling in your head." He chuckled and traced his fingers around her neck... "Actually…I am here as a sort of guide to help you through your troubled time. You have been feeling empty lately haven't you? Like there is something that you need to fill within you, but now you can't?" Ginny turned away and shrugged as if to say she didn't know a thing about what he was talking about. He smirked and continued. "I know what you are missing Ginny. It's a part of your heart that you haven't been able to fill. No matter whom you try to fill it with. Potter didn't work out the way you thought did it? You still felt empty and he turned out to be gay. Remember the Chamber of Secrets? I know you fell in love with me Ginny and you buried that when that blasted Potter destroyed the diary. That feeling has never gone away. You need me Ginny. I am the only one who can fill that hole of yours. You noticed didn't you? That when you saw me you felt whole again." Ginny let out her breath. She didn't even know she had been holding it. She looked up into his eyes and sighed defeated. She knew he was right no matter how hard she tried to deny it and that the empty feeling really had been because Tom was no longer around. She missed him and she went to hug him when he disappeared along with her room and she was surrounded by darkness everyone. She started falling and she screamed. She fell into the dark abyss and then it was gone…_

Ginny woke up screaming and she looked around her frantically. She was still outside. She ran to the house and saw her family through the window. She relaxed and went straight to her room. She was so confused and she felt so lost. She cried the day Voldemort died because it meant that there was no longer a possibility of Tom. Everyone believed they were tears of joy and relief but they weren't. She would give anything to have Tom back in her life somehow. She remembered the feel of her skin when he touched her neck and ran her fingers over it. She frowned. She felt something foreign on her neck, a chain. She lifted it up to reveal a time-turner. She gaped and then smiled. She could go back in time and find a way to be with him. She heard her mother yelling in the kitchen at Fred and George. Her face became filled with sorrow. How could she leave her family? She loved them dearly and they were always there for her in their odd way. She gazed at the time-turner. Love or her family and always having that hole with her? What was she willing to have more? He mother called her for dinner and she hid the time-turner under her shirt. She went down to dinner with her family, indecision plaguing all of her thoughts.

**Author's Note**: Please review.


	2. not an update sry

Hey guys! I know I have not updated in a SUPER long time. Years in fact. I got busy with things and had writers block for a bit so I took a break from writing and just read. Anyway just letting you know that I am planning on finishing this story and my other one after I finish 'This is Love, This is not Treason'. So there is still hope =). Thanks for reading but for now this story is on hold. I'll try to get to it soon.

Love, AnimeMerodi


End file.
